Quest:The Crumbling Tower
|AS&P = true |Notes = This Adventure takes at least 9 days to complete }} General Information This is a continuation of the March of the Oakaruk saga, and has its own forum thread You are told to go to the Crumbling tower and a link to do so appears in Hawklor. Follow the link and you find a spectral ogre. The text changes every day. On days 7 and 8 you get 128 general XP and 64 XP to AS&P. *Day 1 The ogre's image flickers several times. *Day 2 The ogre's image flickers and begins to fade. Then, without warning, it glows with renewed vigour for several moments before slowly returning to its original state. *Day 3 The ogre's apparition glows brightly for several seconds and the sinister creature's eyes begin to twitch. *Day 4 The ghostly image of the ogre emits several strong pulses of golden light before rapidly returning to its original, luminous state. *Day 5 The ogre's image, its eyes moving about rapidly, emits a near-blinding pulse of golden light. The creature's hideous apparition flickers wildly. *Day 6 Much to your horror, the ghostly image of the ogre appears to slowly be assuming physical form. The creature's fierce eyes lock onto you with a chilling gaze. *Day 7 Much to your horror, the ghostly image of the ogre is, beyond any doubt, gradually assuming physical form. The creature's fierce eyes lock onto you with a chilling gaze. As stated above, you get 128 general xp and 64 xp to all skills and powers. The dagger of vanquishing MR bonus increases to +14 and "A faint reddish glow emanates from the blade of the dagger." *Day 8 Much to your horror, the ghostly image of the ogre is slowly assuming physical form. The creature's fierce eyes lock onto you with a chilling gaze. *Day 9 Suddenly, the ogre's image vanishes. ::You're about to step forward and examine the ground upon which the apparition stood when you spot a figure stepping into the clearing out of the forest to the east... Prerequisites Walkthrough The woman you encountered before takes the dagger and drops it. Before you retrieve it, the ghostly ogre shows up. You can then: * Attempt to retrieve the dagger... Make a . * Face the ogre's bounding charge... Either way, you fight the ogre. The ogre charges four times. Each time you can use a power or skill Fortification/ Elementalism/Shadow Magic/Telekinesis/Archery to block him. The required level is the same for all the powers and the skill, but it decreases the first three times.. The first charge is 80+, the second is 70+, and the third and fourth are 60+. You can also make a to dodge. The success number decreases like the skill/power level, going 75/70/65/65. After dealing with him charging, you fight and receive 1024 General XP and 128 XP to AS&P. 1024 General XP and 128 XP to AS&P for completion. After you retrieve the , you find its MR has been boosted. Rewards * 116 specific xp for successful dodge of charging * 19 - 130 combat XP * 2048 General XP * 256 AS&P XP * Improved Category:Multiple playing sessions required